


Duty and Love Art

by nagasnova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasnova/pseuds/nagasnova
Summary: Art for the reverse bang!





	Duty and Love Art

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with SpookyMiscreant's fic here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303174


End file.
